Remembering Us
by NikitaDreams
Summary: So in Furious 7 Letty recalls a certain... event. Spoilers in this story. She talks about the event with Mia. Letty-centric one-shot. Lots of Dotty in flashbacks. And yes, spoilers if you haven't seen the film.


"_You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight…. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you…"_

"I can't believe you never told me."

Mia's voice cuts through the cobwebs of the memory she's still stuck in and Letty blinks across the kitchen at her friend, confusion in her dark eyes. They're in Mia and Brian's new place in the DR, unpacking the paltry amount of things they'd brought with them. There'd been so little to salvage from the explosion, mostly old photos and such that had been stored in the garage, a few things from the attic. But well… it was going to be a fresh start in more ways than one.

"About you and Dom being married," Mia clarified, arching a brow at her. "Neither one of you said a damn thing."

Letty shrugged, unwrapping an aged photo album. "I was pretty pissed at him by the time I saw you again," she muttered, frowning down at the leather cover. The names of Mia's parents were etched on the front in gold that had partially faded. Their wedding album.

Setting it aside she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry you weren't there. It was kind of a… spur of the moment thing. And are you really surprised when it comes to us?"

"No," Mia laughed. "You two do everything by the seat of your pants. But… I'd have liked to have been there."

"Sorry, Mi," Letty shot her a grin. "I'm just glad to finally remember it. And… everything else."

"It must be a relief," her sister-in-law… it was almost weird to think of her that way, agreed. "Will you tell me?" she asked. "About your wedding."

"It wasn't some… fancy affair," Letty answered, pulled out envelopes stuffed with loose photos. "Though… I did put on a dress," she admitted. "It was white even though it was… definitely not a white wedding…"

They both laughed, even if Mia pulled a face. It wasn't nearly as gross as it had been when she'd been sixteen. "What kind of dress?" she asked.

"Just a pretty white dress Mi, I don't know. I had flowers in my hair. Hell, I probably could have worn a pair of old jeans and a tank top, the way your brother was looking at me like… I was everything," she sighed, leaning back against the counter. "I felt beautiful and… I remember being so damn happy." She rubbed a hand over her face and looked away. Laughed. "He didn't have a ring. Hell… I think we arranged it all in a day, just… like that."

_Dom lifted the cross necklace and she knew what he was thinking, smile in her dark eyes. The priest laid the necklace across their joined hands. She could feel the heat of his skin against hers, fingers curled tight, as if she might run away. He was nervous. As if she might back out now. After all the shit they'd been through? Their eyes held, and she couldn't tamp down the smile that tugged across her face. The world narrowed down to only the two of them. The words of the priest fading in the background._

"_We have eternity in this moment," Dom said, gravelly voice filling the space between them. It felt like it. A memory that they could linger in forever. A glimpse of their future together. It was a promise, wasn't it? No more months and days apart. She wasn't letting him go again._

"_You will never be alone again…"_

Her hand drifted to the cross around her neck. Dom had talked about getting her a real ring now. She didn't really need it. To her, the cross was enough. They knew what it meant, even if other people wouldn't.

"Your vows were way better than mine," Mia said. "It's just so…. So you and Dom, you know? It suits you guys."

"Not like I wrote 'em out or anything," Letty muttered, unwinding a rubber band from a batch of photos. "Just said what I felt. What I wanted."

"For you and Dom to be together," Mia said softly.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get that right this time, huh?" she asked.

"I think my brother's learned a few things…" Moving across the room to perch on the counter beside her, Mia looked at the photos in her hands. She nudged her. "You never finished your story. I'm guessing the wedding didn't end with your vows? Did Dom at least say something?"

Letty laughed. "Well you know him…"

"_I love you Letty. I will always love you," he breathed those words between them, words she'd heard him say before, words she hadn't always believed until she had and then she'd never doubted them. Until the distance between them was gone and his lips were on her's and she was laughing, bursting with joy. His hands on her hips, fingers cupped against the firm flesh of her ass and he hitched her up into his arms. Never broke the kiss, the necklace still tangled in her fingers as she winds her arms around his neck. _

"I'm pretty sure Dom carried me right out of the church to the car," she said, lips quirked up in a grin. "And…"

"You can stop there, I have an idea," Mia replied, rolling her eyes. "You two never give it a rest."

"Say the woman with a second baby on the way," Letty pointed out.

"Clearly you are just… a pro with your birth control," her friend said, and they both laughed.

"Hell yeah," Letty agreed. "The world does not need the wild human being that would result between your brother and me procreating."

Mia shrugged, grinning and Letty frowned at her, shaking her head with a firm no. "No offense, Mi, but I don't think we'll ever be ready to settle down like you and Brian."

"I know," the other woman agreed, sighing. "And… that's okay. You'll always have a home to come to when you need a little slice of normal." She wrapped her arm around Letty's shoulder.

"Thanks Mia," she turned to hug her friend, then pushed away from the counter. "I'd better get going. We can finish this up tomorrow?"

"Not a problem. Maybe convince Dom to come along. I need someone to move furniture for me."

Chuckling, Letty shook her head. "Sure. See ya, Mi." Waving she scooped up her keys and went out the back door. Brian was helping Jack with his tricycle and she shot them a grin and a wave. "See you tomorrow!" she called before sliding into the driver's seat of her Challenger.

The roads here… well it wasn't LA, but they were roads she remembered now. Driving down these roads with Dom in his car, feeling high off love, feeling invincible with it. That feeling that she'd lost when she'd lost herself. When she'd just been that Letty who bent under the weight of what other people remembered and what she couldn't. But now they were all here, crowding her head and her heart until she was bursting with it. Until she was invincible again.

_Laughter spilled from her, the wind tugging at her hair until she reached up to pull the crown of flowers free lest she lose them. She untangled the cross from her fingers and slipped it over her head, caught Dom watching her instead of the road and nudged him. "We want to get back to the cabin in one piece you know," she said, grinning so wide that her face hurt. _

"_Just trying to see if you look any different," he said._

"_Different?" she asked. "You mean other than this idiot smile on my face?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah. Tryin' to see if you look like Mrs. Toretto."_

"_That's weird," she said, but was still smiling. "I think I like it though."_

"_You think?" He was grinning back at her now, that big, goofy smile he only saved for her. Letty couldn't stop from leaning over to catch him up in a kiss. But she pulled away with an admonishing nip to his lower lip when she felt his hand tangle in her hair._

"_One piece, remember?"_

"_Stop distracting me then, Mrs. Toretto," he replied._

"_You're not going to give that a rest are you?" She laughed._

"_Figure if I say it enough times I'll start believing it," he said softly. _

"_As if there was ever a doubt," she answered, reaching over to tangle her fingers over his where they rested over the gear shift. "I meant every word I said. I'm where you are, Dom. That's how it's always going to be."_

_He turned his hand, lifting hers to his lips to press a kiss against her palm. "And together, we can handle anything."_

And it seemed like… that was true.


End file.
